


Double Trouble

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Double Dick Shiva My City Now, Look Its two Grims that's all there is to it, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, alternate universe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: His head fell into his hands. He couldn't do this. His heart was doing a ridiculous dance in his chest- how could he be so blessed and so cursed at the same time. Two Grimnirs?! This had to be some sort of divine trick.But it was not a complex illusion. This was some sort of twisted reality- a fantasy come to light.Here's to hoping that the new Grimnir would survive long enough for those fantasies to come to light.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts so long. I was writing this fic when Shiva became playable and I rolled him on my second try so he must have liked this crap i wrote at 2am.

“SHIIIIIIVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”

The ear-splitting cry echoed down the hall, easily cutting through the thick wood of the study door.

Shiva was luckily about wrapped up with his papers, sighing as he stacked them neatly upon the mahogany. Something told him he would be here a while. 

The door slammed open, Grimnir dragging someone behind him. “SHIVA! YOU MUST SEE THIS!”

“What is it?”

Grabbing the person by the shoulders, Grimnir dragged them in, turning them so they could look at Shiva. 

It was. Grimnir. A second Grimnir.

No, wait- the eyes were different. Two golden eyes instead of one pink and one blue. His armor was slightly adjusted as well… curious.

“HE JUST FELL INTO THE COURTYARD!!! WHAT DO I DO WITH HIM!!!”

Shiva turned to the visiting Grimnir. “Where do you sire from? Who are you?”

“I-I am Grimnir, son of Odin-”

“AHA! AN OUTSIDER!”

Shiva motioned for Grimnir to shut up. “Please pardon him. Do you know how you got here?”

“Uh, some kind of, uh, portal?”

He nodded, looking the man over once again. He shrunk back under Shiva's gaze. “Until you can find a way back to your land, you are welcome to stay here.”

His original Grimnir sputtered in what seemed to be almost anger. “WHAT?!”

“Grimnir, you may be a Tenant here, but this is my palace. It is “my city” here. Now show him around.”

Huffing, Grimnir shoved the visitor out of the room, stomping down the hall. 

Footsteps slowly receded, growing fainter. 

His head fell into his hands. He couldn't do this. His heart was doing a ridiculous dance in his chest- how could he be so blessed and so cursed at the same time. Two Grimnirs?! This had to be some sort of divine trick. 

But it was not a complex illusion. This was some sort of twisted reality- a fantasy come to light.

Here's to hoping that the new Grimnir would survive long enough for those fantasies to come to light.

*****

Grimnir was crawling all over him the moment they had some privacy. He was  _ not  _ keen on sharing the spotlight with a potential competitor. 

“Honestly! We don't need to keep him here at all! Or show him any favour! He's stated he loves the human realm, why not send him there?! He has his own Shiva back in his own world!”

“Does he now?” Vasuki was nuzzling against his hand, thumb idly stroking their head.

“Yes!” Grimnir snapped, flopping down onto Shiva's chest, bringing their faces as close as he could. “Although he hasn't foraged an intimate relationship with his Shiva, as much as he wishes too. I have him beat there! All he seems to do is look after his brothers anyway…”

He almost chided Grimnir on his poor manners, before a soft knock on the door interrupted him.

“Enter.”

Cautiously, thin hands came into view, honey-colored eyes peeking through the crack. Quickly, as the foreign Grimnir realized what could have been happening, those honey eyes grew wider.

“ACK! IM SORRY! PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR UNION OF BODIES-”

“No, you may come in.”

His Grimnir didn't take that request too well, curling up closer to Shiva, making it very obvious who was the ‘favored’ god of war here.

Shiva patted the bed. “What is it you need?”

“I was, uh, pondering if you, perchance, knew the Shiva in my own world?”

“I do not.”

He frowned. “Ah. I see. Now, if you will excuse me-”

“I will not tell a soul of anything that you speak here.”

That quickly seemed to make him reconsider. “Ah- well, I have found many rivers and trials between myself and the Shiva of my world. By any such means could thou inform me of any way to properly woo him? To take him to the highest planes of pleasure?”

His Grimnir huffed from where he lay, head resting on his chest. “Thou could have questioned myself. I am much further along the trail of romance than thou.”

The outsider blinked. “Truly?! Thou could inform me of how to please him?!”

He nodded, a grin, neither foolish or nefarious in nature, perhaps an accidental mix of the two, pulling at his lips. “I could  _ demonstrate.” _

“Thou would be willing to teach me the ways?!”

Vasuki had long since slithered off, having read the mood far more effectively than the two Grimnirs had. 

Shiva swallowed. Either his Grimnir had reached a new tier of foolishness or he was in on Shiva's deep, dark fantasies. That or he just wanted to show off. 

“I will indeed show you the intricate steps to leading your Shiva into a spectacular dance of pleasure!” His hands were slowly reaching for the buckles of Shiva's armor, deftly opening the latches like he had a dozen times before.

“Grimnir- would you be willing to share me? If only for the night?”

His Grimnir blinked at him. “ _ Share?  _ When did I ever mention that?! I will merely demonstrate!”

“I do believe experience will prove a truly valuable teacher here.”

Grimnir grumbled in agreement, very unhappy about having to share. “Thou are correct. Outsider. Come hither.”

The foreign Grimnir crawled forward, sitting quite properly as Shiva's Grimnir continued to unclasp his armor.

“All of these pieces are held with buckles. If thou have not the time, he can also simply dematerialize them- like ash in the wind.”

With a snap of his fingers, Shiva removed all of his armor- leaving him in his tunic and pants. 

“Now, have thou had the opportunity to kiss him?”

The visitor shook his head, almost comically red at this point.

“Thou must remember to never use thou's teeth. Always use your tongue, and remember to breathe. Thou's Shiva should have some experience here.” His Grimnir chattered, before turning to Shiva, pressing a soft peck to his lips before deepening the kiss- tongues running alongside each other. He could tell that Grimnir was aroused- his cock half out of his sheath and starting to create a distinct form in his pants. 

Pulling apart, Grimnir pressed a few more pecks to his face, before turning to their guest. “I guess it tis thou's turn.”

The foreign Grimnir shuffled forward, on Shiva's right side. He nervously leaned forward, lips puckered. Shiva cupped his cheek, moving to meet him. A swipe of his tongue seemed to startle the poor man, before he carefully opened his lips, allowing Shiva entry. He couldn't seem to figure out how to move his tongue particularly well, but for a first attempt it was quite good. Something about the inexperienced nature of it all made even his heart race.

“Now, to some of the better parts. Thou can kiss just about anywhere thou please, but the true test still demands careful work of the tongue, but in a different context.” His Grimnir vaporized his armor, leaving him in his leggings and his tight shirt. The other Grimnir mirrored the action, paying close attention. 

Lean fingers undid his belt, pulling down his undergarments. “If he is not completely aroused, ensure his cocks are beginning to peek through. If that is the case, thou only need to get him more excited.”

Being under such scrutiny was preventing his arousal from growing as quickly as it usually did. That hardly seemed to matter though- His Grimnir's mouth was on him in an instant, eagerly lapping at one of his cocks as the visitor looked on.

Gradually, his cocks pushed up out of their sheath and into the quickly warming air of the bedchambers. Grimnir was still quite eager to please, however- never seeming to take his mouth off of his penis of choice.

“Uh, is it normal to have… multiple, uh-” the guest stammered, eyes blown wide.

Grimnir looked up, removing his mouth from Shiva's genitals, allowing the poor man some rest. “Hmm? Perhaps not in your world, but it's quite normal of primal beasts here. It would be tragic if your Shiva lacked the twin serpents though…”

Shiva was willing to overlook Grimnir's turn of phrase for now, attempting to calm himself to prevent any embarrassing incidents.

Swallowing, the other Grimnir lowered his head, observing the unfamiliar appendage. He had been paying close attention to the way Grimnir was handling it- he could only hope to get somewhat within the range of emulating the motions.

A shaky huff escaped him as Grimnir tentatively licked from the base to the tip of the cock his counterpart ignored. Said Grimnir was more focused on the visitor's technique than on Shiva's reactions to the unfamiliar feelings.

Cautiously, Grimnir took the tip into his mouth, swiping his tongue around it, giving it a few strong sucks. As much as he hated to admit it, there was most definitely some thought and charm in his technique. 

A head rested on his chest, his lover pressing a few kisses to his collarbone before dissolving his own armor. He slipped down his leggings, hand teasing his slit in an effort to prepare himself.

Glancing up from Shiva's cock, the visitor seemed quite surprised by Grimnir's biology, mouth briefly unlatching itself from Shiva's skin.

“Why are thou's, uh, unmentionables so vastly unique?”

“Tis what all Primal Beasts have. We are no sons of gods, just gods of our own volition.” 

“Oh! Uh, tis mighty curious. Can thou simply just-”

“Copulate? Yes, although a union such as our own bears no fruit. Does not matter though- you will simply need to be prepared more thoroughly than I.”

Shiva was already reaching for the massage oil they kept in the chest of drawers by the bed, trying to prevent moving more than necessary as his Grimnir continued to gradually finger himself open. 

Procuring the oil and passing it off to his lover, he motioned for the guest to rest upon his chest. “You needn't worry. Grimnir is quite skilled in these sorts of things, he will take good care of you.”

The visitor was deliciously flustered, red almost down to his shoulders, hands weakly grasping at Shiva's shirt. He squeaked as Grimnir's first oiled finger likely traced around his entrance- not that Shiva could really see it occurring.

Burying his face against his pectorals, Grimnir shuddered and whimpered as his counterpart inserted a finger, likely slowly moving it in and out. Shiva pressed kisses to the man's head, brushing away his bangs as one of his arms draped around his chest, keeping him secure. 

Whimpering and keening, Grimnir was slowly prepared with very generous amounts of oil. At least Shiva's Grimnir cared enough to not let the poor man rip himself apart on Shiva's cock…

Slowly stroking wispy, white hair away from his face, Shiva allowed a small smile to pull at his lips. They were both remarkably adorable… 

Golden eyes peeked up at him, brow wrinkled in slight worry as Grimnir removed his fingers.

Shiva watched as his Grimnir completely removed his shirt and pants, face dusted in pink. “Now, onto the best part- do not worry, thou will be unable to take what I can- but you may watch and see how it's done.”

“Grimnir.”

Both men perked up and looked at him, his partner straddling his waist.

“Will you not allow him to try it? It's not as though he does not have room.”

He huffed. Shiva naturally had a point. Adjusting his position, he slipped onto one of Shiva's cocks with remarkable ease. “Now, foreigner- use some oil to make him slick and then seat yourself.”

“Uh - alright!!!”

As much as Shiva may have wanted to keep his eyes on his new partner, he couldn't help but be drawn to Grimnir's beautiful body. Seated so neatly in his lap, obviously extremely turned on and feeling every inch of Shiva inside of him. His cock was dripping, wetness cascading from his slit as he fought the urge to begin fucking himself on Shiva's cock.

“H-here we go…” Grimnir murmured to himself, hands pressing onto Shiva's chest in an effort to steady himself as he slowly sank down. He was sweaty and trembling, but obviously extremely happy about his situation.

Shiva needed to calm himself. If he did not keep himself in check he was certain to buck up into the absolutely scorching heats of his partners, running the risk of hurting them.

Finally reaching the base, Grimnir shuddered and whined, mouth falling open in an attempt to get more air into his starving lungs. Hands clawed at Shiva's abs as muscles convulsed and squirmed in an attempt to accommodate his massive girth. Shiva allowed a hiss to escape him- hands trying their best to grip at his partners in a somewhat comforting way. 

Containing himself was becoming a challenge- there was no way in hell he was going to be able to keep himself in control for long with two beautiful men in his lap… they were facing each other, almost pressed together- eyes trained on him, gauging his reactions. 

His lover started first, hips moving ever so slightly, before starting to slowly lift up. His counterpart did the same, an uneven rhythm starting to take shape. 

Low groans and uneven breaths were hard to contain, and he quickly gave up on it. His sounds mixed with the typical whimpers from his Grimnir, and new, unfamiliar breathy moans from their guest. 

“Hah- so, large-”

The grunt from their visitor drew attention to the fact that Grimnir had been uncharacteristically quiet, only moving his hips and eyeing Shiva. He was still probably unhappy, but knew the risks of losing face- especially with his position as a host. 

Sitting up, Shiva cupped his partner's face, turning his gaze up to his face. No words were spoken, mouths meeting and perfectly blending together.

Watching the sight, the visiting Grimnir's hips slowed, head running through dozens of options- he felt like he was interrupting something spectacularly intimate.

They pulled apart, one of Shiva's hands running down his chest and teasing at Grimnir’s dripping cock.

A louder moan drew both of their attention.

The foreigner had stopped his hips, seated as far as he could go. A hand was wrapped around his cock, teeth digging into his knuckle to suppress more sounds.

Shiva grabbed onto his thigh, rolling his hips up into him.

Grimnir leaned forward, removing the hand from his mouth. “Are you close to your climax? There is no need to be shy.”

He nodded, hesitantly moving his hips again. Shiva groaned as he felt tight walls moving in tandem with his low thrusts… his new partner felt remarkable…

Hands digging into his pale thighs, he continued to ride Shiva as his counterpart slowly pumped his cock. Shiva could feel the warm, wet walls starting to tremble, sucking him in and almost refusing to let go.

With a cry, Grimnir came, trembling and whimpering as the other Grimnir gave him a few more pumps.

Shiva felt his hips stutter- he was extremely close himself…

Panting, Grimnir blinked at the mess he made- all his cum splattering onto his own stomach and the stomach of the man across from him. 

“Impressive… now, it appears that Shiva is quite close… we should finish this up, don't you think?” Shiva's lover spoke, eyes starting to glimmer in excitement.

Shiva swallowed. If the two of them worked together there was no way he was going to live past midnight. They looked extremely excited- the guest thoroughly debauched, hair wild and skin sweaty and some small tears pricking at his eyes from his orgasm not so long ago. Shiva's familiar partner looked absolutely enthralled to get Shiva to climax, skin only slightly glowing, eyes bright and hips already twitching with impatience.

Grimnir started first, hardly able to control himself as he started to ride Shiva with remarkable vigor. The guest tried to keep pace, but found himself unable to do so, settling into his own comfortable rhythm.

Shiva was panting, the occasional groan escaping him as they only pressed further, moving faster. His hands were gripping at the sheets or digging into the pale skin of their thighs, watching as they also started to fall deeper and deeper into pleasure.

The absolutely scorching heat of their bodies soon pressed him over the edge, and he groaned as he released inside of them, pulling them both closer to his chest. His Grimnir whined, a smile plastering his face as the newcomer moaned, cock already twitching back to full attention as hot cum poured into him.

“And that, is - _ hah-  _ how you please him…” Grimnir sighed, still rocking his hips as he reveled in the feeling of Shiva filling him.

Their poor visitor seemed seconds away from losing Consciousness, struggling to remove himself from Shiva's lap, body refusing to cooperate.

“T-thank you, for, uh-” Grimnir grunted. Shiva assisted him in sitting up, guiding him to the pillows next to him.

His eyes settled a bit too long on his ass, watching small trickles of cum escape him and roll onto the sheets.

“Now it's my turn!” Grimnir grinned, perhaps a bit too excited for all of this. He unseated himself from Shiva, only to straddle his waist and line up both of Shiva's extremely soaked cocks.

Sinking down, the release that was already between his legs squelched and pressed out of him as Shiva's cocks gradually forced it all out.

Grimnir shivered, breath hitching as their visitor watched on in a mix of horror and pride. 

“Beautiful…”

The whispered praise from Shiva made him whimper, a sigh being forced from his lungs as he bottomed out.

Shiva couldn't help but feel the need to lean forward, softly kissing his lover as he adjusted to the new girth. The foreign Grimnir still rested upon his chest, eyes locked on his alternate version as he slowly rocked his hips.

He allowed the hands that were not clutching to his lover to hold the guest tight, fingers running through his hair as he came down from the great high he had just achieved. The man leaned into Shiva's touch, breaths slowly coming even.

“You did so well… both of you…”

His Grimnir chuckled, legs trembling ever so slightly. “You haven't seen the true power of the Dancing Windstorm just yet!”

The visiting Grimnir blushed, burying his face into Shiva's chest ever so slightly.

“I am not joking, Grimnir. “ Shiva said, looking at their guest. “You will surely succeed in your romantic ventures in your homeworld.”

“E-Eh?! Really?!”

Grimnir nodded from where he sat. “I most certainly agree! If you are anything like me you are sure to find the thunderous flame to your wicked gale!”

Hands covering his face, the visitor squirmed excitedly, extremely flustered by the praise.

A slight movement from his lap made Shiva very aware of who was seated in it, face red and body slick with sweat. He softly smiled back at Shiva, eyes starting to droop a little. Grimnir was obviously _very_ comfortable.

“I'm, going to-” Grimnir could hardly finish before signing softly as he slowly moved up and sank back down. 

Shiva placed a soft kiss to the guest's head before turning his attention back to the man in his lap, who was slowly moving up and down in a beautiful, steady rhythm. 

It was almost the same tempo as one of Grimnir’s favorite dances, he noticed. He would never dream of drawing attention to that fact though.

“You feel… remarkable…”

Grimnir grunted in acknowledgment, keeping his attention turned on keeping a good pace. Shiva could tell he was definitely enjoying himself, even if he was trying to act slightly more mature in front of their guest. Shiva would have to save his urge to make Grimnir truly fall apart at the seams for another day.

He leaned forward, practically pressing the visitor's face between their chests as they kissed again, Grimnir hardly able to hold back long whines and moans.

Shiva could feel the heat collecting within him, trickling in like a hardly opened faucet. He held no doubts that Grimnir was close- it was remarkable how long he had lasted. 

A particularly strained noise caught his attention, Grimnir trembling in his lap. “Shiva- I'm-”

“Do as you must, my love…”

Grimnir nodded excitedly. The visitor watched with immense interest- and Grimnir seemed to be  _ enjoying  _ the attention.

Shiva groaned, feeling Grimnir shift around him, growing slightly tighter as his hips moved erratically. 

“S-Shiva!”

With a cry of his name, Grimnir came over his stomach, seating himself completely before stopping, trying to catch his breath.

“You've done so well, dearest…”

Grimnir chucked dryly. “Thou have yet to be stated! My quest has yet to be completed!”

“There is no need to push yourself-”

“I wish to feel your cleansing blaze within me-”

Shiva almost choked on his own saliva. Did Grimnir have any idea what he was saying? Did he know what those words did to him?

He had no time to comment, the Visitor taking the opportunity to capture his lips in a clumsy, but endearing kiss. His Grimnir seemed almost offended, before he realized he could use this to his advantage, starting to move his hips again.

His hands scrambled to find reasonable positions. One rested lightly upon his lover's thigh, another set holding the Guest close to him, the final one gripping the sheets with an unseen fury. Grimnir felt absolutely irresistible- he couldn't hold himself together for long-

Grimnir cried out as Shiva's hips bucked into his own- he simply couldn't contain himself!

The guest pulled away from Shiva's lips, turning to face his counterpart, who jumped upon the opportunity to pull Shiva into a sloppy, desperate kiss. Saliva was likely spilling from their mouths, tongues indulging in a most sinful dance.

Struggling for air, they each ate the other's moans and noises of an indescribable nature. The only thing they could hear over their muffled voices and rambling minds was the smacking between their hips. 

Gasping for precious breath, Grimnir moved faster, chasing after more of his own pleasure. “Shiva, are thou-”

Hands digging into his hips answered the question upon his lips, keeping him pinned as Shiva released deep inside of him. A choked moan filled the room, Grimnir grinding down in a desperate attempt to take in every last drop.

Shiva idly played with their Guest's hair, eyes never leaving the beautiful curves of his body. Grimnir stayed in Shiva's lap for a remarkable while, likely in an attempt to quell himself. Eventually, he raised himself, freeing Shiva's rapidly receding cocks. 

“ _ Hah _ \- Shiva… thou feel so good…” Grimnir sighed, flopping onto Shiva's chest, seemingly uncaring of the other man resting upon it.

The visitor nodded, eyes fluttering shut. “I am quite exhausted… pray tell, are thou the same?”

“I do believe you should bathe before we retire for the evening. I can have a supper prepared in that time as well.” Shiva said. He did not wish for them to whine to him in the morning when their releases will have hardened.

“I shall join him!” Grimnir said, proudly puffing his chest. 

“Ah, thank you! Your generosity is amazing!”

Grimnir only seemed to feed off the compliments, growing prouder and bolder. “Say, Shiva… if you inform the kitchens of the menu, you would be able to join us~”

“Oh, you could! Please join us, Lord Shiva…”

“You do not need to assign such a title to me-”

Grimnir placed a hand on his chest, face moving ever closer to his own. “ _ Please?  _ Our visitor requests as much…”

As he mulled over his options, he could only think of one word to describe his current predicament- having been passed on to him from a most curious human. Only one way to describe his most unavoidable future, and his very current process of thought. 

He was very truly geezed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Feel free to comment, Kudo... all that jazz!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) Is always open for DMs and just convos in general!


End file.
